


Babe, You Look So Cool

by Bicarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Codenames, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Heist, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Drugs, Reservoir Dogs AU, Robbery, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/pseuds/Bicarisi
Summary: Dominick Carisi had no idea how he got here, bleeding to death from a gunshot wound in a dirty warehouse being held by the man he loved.Aka SVU/Reservoir Dogs AU





	1. Prologue: Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I came up with this but Reservoir dogs is one of my favorite movies of all time and I thought this would be fun! 
> 
> Not batad sorry for any mistakes!

“Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick!” 

“How many dicks is that?” 

One of the men took a sip of his coffee. “A lot.” 

Dominick Carisi- Mr. Orange had no idea how he ended up here. In about an hour, him and this group of men, (and one woman) are supposed to commit a heist, but right now they are all sitting around a table at a diner; talking about how Madonna’s “Like A Virgin” is really about a promiscuous women taking a ‘huge dick’ that it hurts like a virgin having sex for the first time. 

Dominick looked down into his coffee, his hands shaking and trying to block out the sounds of Mr. Brown, Blue, Pink, Blonde, Olivia, and her son Noah still arguing about Madonna and among other things. 

“I don’t know man I think I just like her early stuff-“ one of them- Mr. Blue said. 

“Toby? Who the fuck is Toby?...” Olivia muttered while looking threw her tiny address book. 

“Guys!” Mr. Brown yelped out, “I’m in the middle of saying something here-.. now what was I-“ 

“Oh! Toby was that one really tall one! What was her last name again?” 

“Hey!” Brown yelled out, obviously begging for attention on wanting everyone to know about his ‘big dick’ theory. 

Finally it was Mr. White who snapped. 

“Give me that! Well you all just shut up already!, I got Toby- who the fuck coming out of one ear and dicks coming out of my other- like Jesus fucking chirst.” 

Dominick couldn’t help but to hide his tiny smile into his cup of coffee. 

“Give it back” Olivia gruntled. 

“Hey Liv, you want me to shoot this motherfucker for you?,” Blonde, gave him a smile. 

“You shoot me in a dream you better wake up and apologize.” Mr. White bit back, smiling. 

Dominick swore that he fell in love with him again for a second time. 

When Blonde winked back at him, pretending to shoot him with finger guns Dominick couldn’t help but feel a ping of jealousy. 

What was the purpose of being jealous anyway? All of this was going to end in a few hours. 

“White, I said give me my fucking book back” 

White chuckled, “Nope, it’s mine now Liv.” 

“You know what I changed my mind then, shoot this piece of shit for me will you?”.

All of the men busted out into laughter, but it gave Dominick a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Olivia stood up, “okay so I’ll pay for breakfast, everyone should throw in a buck a piece of a tip.” 

Liv went and everyone reached out a put a dollar around the table. 

Pink was the only one who stood still. 

Mr. Pink hung back into her chair, she was a tall, very scrawny women, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Dominick had taken notice that she’s the one in the group who always has something to say. 

“Hey come on, cough it up,” Noah padded Pink. 

“I don’t tip.” 

“What do you mean you don’t tip?” 

“I don’t believe in it. I don’t tip unless the waitress does something worth tipping for, we’ve been here for an hour and this bitch has only refilled my coffee four times.” 

“What do you mean you don’t believe in tipping?” Mr. Blue cut in. “Plus this girl was nice…” 

“I see no use in it, and she really wasn’t anything special.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Special? What’s special? taking you out back to eat you out?” 

“I would give a 30 percent tip of that.” 

They all laugh, until Mr. White cuts in again. 

“Do you realize that these girls get paid shit? They are trying to make a living and you’re telling me you don’t give a fuck that these poor women are living day to day off these shitty tips? And you’re too selfish to even help out?.” 

God he was so fucking sexy when he got heated up like this, Dominick thought. He placed his hand on top of Whites under the table, he felt the older man grabbed his hand, smoothly running his thumb on Dominick’s- Orange’s palm as he continued to argue with Mr. Pink. 

“Look- I’m sorry that these girls have shitty pay wages, really I am but it’s not /my fault/. If they want a better job then they can get one, that’s not on me.” 

“You /do know/ that waitressing is one of the most common, most accessible job for young women? Especially for single mothers.” 

Dominick could have sworn that he could see a vein pop out of White’s forehead. He gently played with his hand from under the table, he didn’t realize how smoothing it would be for White when he calmed down almost right away. 

White took a deep breath. “Listen- I’m just saying it’s-“ 

“Oh boo hoo.” Pink laid back in her chair once again. “What’s the point of it? Are you saying that we should know tip McDonald’s employees? I mean they get paid shit so why not? Hell I worked a minimum wage job and I never got any tips and look at me now! Best I’ll ever be.” She smirked before sitting back up and putting his elbows on the table. “Now-“ she stopped a moment to clear her throat and get her thoughts together. “Who gets to say “hey we have to tip these guys, but don’t tip these guys, I’m just saying.” 

“Okay you convinced me, give me my dollar back.” Dominick tried to pull off his ‘tough guy’ attitude, leaving White to pinch his thigh and him giving a small Yelp. 

“Hey! Nobody is getting their fucking dollar back.” Noah almost slams on the table. 

Olivia came back almost right at that second, “okay is everyone ready?”; she took a second to count up the tips. “Who didn’t put in?” 

“Pink, she said she didn’t believe in tipping.” Dominick blurted out almost immediately; reviving a strong look from Olivia. “What do you mean you don’t tip?” She asked the question towards PInk but Orange answered once again. “She said he didn’t believe in it-“ 

“Shut up.” She stares at him deeply for a second. 

Oh fuck. Was his cover blown?

Dom sat back and tried to act natural as Liv tore out Pink for not tipping. He didn’t even notice that he was still squeezing White’s hand. 

“I don’t give a fuck about your morals or whatever, I paid for your goddamn breakfast and you /will/ tip.” 

This just caused Pink to roll her eyes once again. “Fine. Since you paid Liv, I’ll tip.” She said while finally throwing a dollar on the table. 

“Okay so let’s go fellas.” 

This was it. This day was about to change everyone’s life forever. 

Dominick felt sick to his stomach. 

“Yeah- just- give me a second I need to piss-“ Dom said before excusing himself and running to the bathroom and locking himself in a stall. 

A few moments later there was a knock on the stall, “Orange? baby are you okay?” 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“I- yeah White, I’m okay just-“ 

“Nervous?” 

“More like terrified” he let out a small chuckle. 

“Let me in?” 

Dominick slowly opened it, seeing the other man staring. “Sorry I just-“ he took a moment to breathe. “What if something happens to one of us? I mean I know it’s just a standard diamond heist but god- I wouldn’t know what I would do if I lost you.” He tried not to panic again and just laid his head into White’s chest and lets him hold him. 

“Hey, hey,” White kisses his head and played with his hair; nothing is going to happen to us I promise-“ he softly kissed him. 

“Orange, after this job his done were free. As soon as Liv gets the diamonds, you and I are out of here; we can go wherever we want, just you and me.” 

Dominick looked up at the man softly, God he was so fucking stupid. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door, “Hey! Let’s go!” 

White kissed Orange quickly, “I guess it’s time.” 

“I guess it is-“ 

White kissed him again once more, and backed out to show his suit. “How do I look?” 

Orange gently giggled, “you look so cool.” 

The older man winked and left the bathroom; Dom took a second to breathe. 

This was it. 

He soon followed the rest of the group and Liv out to the car, trying to keep his cool. Everything was going perfectly, this will all work.

The last thing Dominick remembered was screaming and then a bang.


	2. Love will tear us apart, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sad so I watched Res dogs and thought I found finally upload chapter 2 so enjoy!
> 
> Tw: gun violence and descriptions of blood and death

“I’m fucking dying! She fucking killed me man!” Dominick screamed in agony, his body was spazzing from the pain.

He was getting blood all over the car seat. 

It all happened so fast, the last thing he remembered was running from the cops and now he was in the backseat of a stolen car; bleeding from a bullet wound in his stomach while his secret lover was driving frantically, holding his hand and yelling at the younger man to calm down. 

“You’re not gonna fucking die alright?”, White said back to him, trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

“I’m gonna die-, I’m gonna die-!” Dominick was screaming, banging his body all over the car thinking it will help distract him from his stomach pain. 

“Oh are you a doctor now? You got a fucking degree in medicine?” Mr. White spat back at him. Squeezing his hand more. 

“N-no I-“ 

“Then you’re not gonna die, we’re gonna go back to the warehouse, I’m gonna call Olivia and she’s gonna call a doctor, the doctor is gonna fix you up and you’re gonna be okay!”, he raised his voice, looking back at Dominick with a hopefully but scared smile. 

Dominick was just happy that if he was going to die, he was gonna die looking at the face of his soulmate. 

Mr. White was holding back tears, “Now say it, that you’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay- /say it!/“, his voice cracks and a few tears run down his face. 

Dominick just screamed in pain. 

“God fucking damn it! Say the goddamn fucking words!” He screamed. 

“I-I’m okay Rafi,” Dom finally managed to say weakly. 

Rafael started sobbing, he squeezed Dom’s hand once more; placing a small kiss on the other man's knuckles. “Correct...,” he sniffed. “Correct..” 

The night before. 

Dominick was nervous. He had been staring at his gun for an hour before Rafael wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. 

“Hey, you have nothing to worry about.” Rafael said before placing another kiss. “Remember what we talked about? We will be in and out within minutes.” 

Dominick nuzzled into his touch, “I know I just- I’ve never done anything /this/ big before and what if something happens to you?” He sighed before taking his lovers' hands. 

Rafael kissed him again, “Nothing is going to happen to me, or you okay?” Rafael felt the ring in Dominick’s finger and sighed. “You’re still gonna leave her right? I mean after this..” he muttered softly into Dominick’s shoulder. 

Dominick looked up at him guiltily. “Yes of course baby, I’m leaving her and the kids, then it’s just going to be us baby.” He hated lying to Rafael. 

“We don’t even know each other’s names,” Rafael snarked.

Dominick shrugged, “We can learn them, plus you seem to really like to call me “Mr. Orange” in bed.” He snorted and Rafael threw a pillow at him. 

He wished it could always be like this. 

“I love you.” 

Dominick smiled up at him, “I love you too.” 

At the hideout. 

Rafael pulled Dominick in, trying to shush him and keep him calm. 

“S-She had a baby with her, Oh my god I killed her-..” Dom sobbed, leaning himself into Rafael’s chest. 

“She shot you first. It’s okay, baby I got you, shhh” Rafael gently put him on the floor, undoing Dominick’s pants and trying to put pressure on his wound. 

Dominick was sobbing, “Rafi I-..” 

Rafael held him close, “shhh… you’re gonna be okay, I promise; the stomach is the most painful place to be shot at, but it takes /days/ to die from it okay?” He kissed him all over his face, whispered sweet nothings to him. Getting a chuckle out of Dominick. 

They hear the door slam open, it was Mr. Pink. 

“Wasn’t that a set up or what??” She stormed in angrily, checking the nearest window for any signs of cops before walking over to the two men on the floor. 

“Oh shit, Orange got tagged?” 

Rafael nodded, Dominick looked as he was going to pass out. “bullet wound in the stomach,” 

“Oh fuck, is it bad?” She stresses. 

“What the fuck do you think?” He snarked back. 

She looked like she was about to explode, “what about the others? Brown?”

“He’s dead,” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I saw it myself.” 

Pink stomped her feet and yelled. “We were fucking set up!. There’s no way the cops came that fast they were waiting for us.” 

Rafael looked up at her, “what are you saying?,” 

“We have a rat.” 

Rafael saw that she was shaking, he sat up. “Let’s talk about this in the other room okay? I’ll get you a water or something.” When he sat up he felt Dominick trying to grab at his leg. 

“No.. don’t leave me, please don’t leave me I’m so scared.” He whimpers. 

“I’m just gonna be in the next room with Mr. Pink okay? I can see you from there, now just rest okay?” He kissed his head before going into the next room over with Pink. 

“Do you want a cigarette?” 

“I quit.” She paused for a moment. “Why do you have one?” 

Rafael handed one to her, “what the actual fuck was all of that? I knew that psychopath wouldn’t be good for the job, that poor girl couldn’t have been more than twenty-one years old.” He took a drag. Rafael suspected it, it was always happened. It’s never a new thing. 

Pink took a long drag of her cigarette, “Did you kill anyone? I had to shoot my way out of there but I don’t think I did.” 

Rafael shook his head, “Just cops. No real people.” 

“Good,” she took another drag. “The cops knew we would be there.” 

“How could you know that for sure? It’s a busy neighborhood they could have just been nearby,” 

“Within seconds? You really don’t find that weird?” She flicks her cig, “the alarm goes off, Blue shoots, and the next thing you know the cops were right there.”

Rafael sighed, “No, no, Blue shot first, then the girl set of the alarm, when I grabbed Orange to get out, the cops where just about to run inside.” 

The cops just happened to be nearby, he thought. They couldn’t have been set up.

“Three cop cars? Even if just one was nearby, it would have taken them at least three minutes to respond.” She burnt out her cig, and went to fix her hair in the mirror. 

Fuck. 

She was right. 

“Not again,” he muttered. 

“What was that?” She looked over at him putting water in his face. 

“Years ago, I had a job in my home state, there were four of us, and one of the guys turned out to be an undercover cop.” 

“Shit.” She looked over, “What ever happened to him?” 

“The boss of the operation found out, broke into his apartment at night, killed him and his girlfriend while they slept.” 

Pink turned pale, “Fuck.. who do you think the rat is?” 

“I don’t know, but I know it sure as hell it isn’t me.” He said while trying to fix us hair, “How do I know /you’re/ not the rat?” 

“Fuck you.” She snared. “How do I know /you’re/ not the rat?” 

“Because I know for sure that I’m not.” 

“And I know for sure I know I’m not. How do we know it’s not your little bleeding buddy out there-“ 

Rafael cut her off, trying not to raise his voice. “That man is out there dying from a bullet he took for me. Don’t you fucking dare be calling him a rat.” 

“You never know.” She put her hair up, “I got the diamonds.” 

Rafael almost choked, “Thank fucking god. We need to get him a doctor, what do we do now?” 

She sighed, “We stay here and wait for Olivia, she has the escape plan.” 

“How well is that going to go when we got a Rat?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know, we just have to wait and see.” 

Rafael nods, ashes his cigarette and goes back to the other room where Dominick was passed out on the floor. He got next to him and held him close, playing with his hair and checking his pulse. 

“We’re gonna get out of this together,” he whispered into him, “I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me :) 
> 
> Twitter: @bottomcarisi

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @sunny_carsisi 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Should I continue with this?


End file.
